onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Mikita
Miss Valentine era anteriormente um agente oficial da Baroque Works e parceira do Mr. 5. A partir de agora ela está atualmente trabalhando como uma senhora de chocolate ao lado da maioria dos outros membros da Baroque Works no novo Spiders Cafe. Ela foi um dos principais antagonistas do Arco Whisky Peak e Arco Little Garden. Aparência Miss Valentine é uma mulher com cabelo curto e loiro e olhos escuros (verde fluorescente no anime).One Piece Mangá e Anime - Vol. 13 Capítulo 110 (p. 8) e Episódio 65, Miss Valentine é formalmente apresentada. Ela veste um chapéu amarelo e laranja, assim como um vestido amarelo com uma estampa de limões que seguem um padrão repetidamente, brincos de limão, e sapatos de salto alto brancos. Ela também acrescentou uma jaqueta azul com listras brancas sobre este traje durante o Arco Little Garden. Ela quase sempre é vista carregando um guarda-chuva verde brilhante com listras azuis. Galeria }} Personalidade Ela não parece levar seu trabalho muito a sério, cumprimentando qualquer situação com uma risada sádica. Ela geralmente permite que seu parceiro Mr. 5 converse apenas quando for necessário. Por ser um agente oficial da Baroque Works, ela é muito confiante em suas habilidades. Seu método escolhido de lidar com Usopp - esmagando-o lentamente e dolorosamente, aumentando seu peso - mostra a sua preferência para a crueldade desnecessária.One Piece Mangá e Anime - Vol. 14 Capítulo 125 e Episódio 76, Miss Valentine tortura Usopp, aumentando seu peso continuamente. Ela também não gosta de ser ignorada, especialmente quando ela está atacando.One Piece Mangá e Anime - Vol. 13 Capítulo 112 (p. 11) e Episódio 66, Miss Valentine está incomodada com Zoro ignorando-a. Tal como acontece com muitos personagens que possuem uma risada distinta, Miss Valentine acompanha isso com um "Kya" (i.e. Kyahahaha!) Habilidades e Poderes Miss Valentine demonstra para si mesma muita pouca capacidade em combate além do simples uso do poder de sua Akuma no Mi. Na maior parte do tempo, ela deixa seu parceiro, Mr. 5, participar com mais frequência dos combates, enquanto ela funciona como suporte.One Piece Mangá e Anime - Vol. 13 Capítulo 110 (p. 8-19) e Episódios 65-66, Miss Valentine e Mr. 5 revelam a verdadeira identidade de Igaram e Vivi e derrotam Mr. 9 e Miss Monday. No entanto, ela é forte o suficiente para conter Vivi. Akuma no Mi :Artigo principal: Kilo Kilo no Mi Miss Valentine comeu a Kilo Kilo no Mi, uma Akuma no Mi classificada como Paramecia que lhe permite mudar sua massa corporal a qualquer momento entre 1 a 10.000 kg (alterado para libras no dub 4Kids). Ela usa esse poder para esmagar seus oponentes, ou deixá-la leve o suficiente para deslizar através do ar usando seu guarda-chuva. Como ela tem uma parceria com Mr. 5, ela pode ganhar impulso com o impacto de suas explosões, deixando-a em uma posição mais alta no ar, aumentando a sua massa de repente para a força de uma bomba devastadora.One Piece Mangá e Anime - Vol. 13 Capítulo 112 (p. 9, 11) e Episódio 66, Miss Valentine explica sua Fruta do Diabo. História Saga de Alabasta Arco Whisky Peak e Zoro despachando Mr. 5 e Miss Valentine com facilidade.]] Mr. 5 e sua parceira Miss Valentine chegaram em Whisky Peak, mas não estavam presentes para ajudar os outros agentes, menos capazes da organização. Eles revelaram que o líder da Baroque Works (Mr. 0) descobriu um espião, que havia se infiltrado de alguma forma com sucesso em sua organização secreta, e que eles foram enviados para despachá-los. Os espiões eram ninguém menos que Igaram (Mr. 8, que usou o pseudônimo Igarappoi como líder da cidade) e a Princesa Nefertari Vivi (Miss Wednesday) do reino de Alabasta. Mr. 9 e Miss Monday, apesar de estarem desorientados da situação de sua própria admissão, decidiram distanciar o Mr. 5 e sua companheira para que Vivi pudesse escapar em segurança, mas são rapidamente derrotados. Quando Mr. 5 dispara contra Vivi, Zoro apareceu de repente e a defendeu. Miss Valentine e Mr. 5 decidiram assassinar Zoro acreditando que ele era um obstáculo sob seu objetivo. Luffy então apareceu de repente e com raiva lutou contra Zoro.One Piece Mangá e Anime - Vol. 13 Capítulo 111 (p. 10-14, 17-18) e Episódio 66, Miss Valentine e Mr. 5 são enfrentados por Zoro. Quando ela e Mr. 5 estavam prestes a chegar perto da princesa desprotegida, Zoro chutou Luffy e ambos foram arremessados com sucesso, em um prédio. Depois de tomar um golpe, Miss Valentine tentou enterrar Zoro usando suas habilidades, mas ele se esquivou. Ela e Mr. 5 levantaram-se novamente e viram que Luffy e Zoro ainda estavam lutando. Ambos atacaram, mas logo foram derrotados voando inconscientemente.One Piece Mangá e Anime - Vol. 13 Capítulo 112 (p. 6-11, 16-19) e Episódio 66, Miss Valentine e Mr. 5 são facilmente derrotados por Luffy e Zoro. Arco Little Garden Mais tarde, Miss Valentine e Mr. 5 reuniram-se com Mr. 3 e sua parceira Miss Goldenweek em Little Garden. Mr. 3 revelou os 100 milhões de recompensas pelas cabeças individuais de Brogy e Dorry, sugerindo que caso eles matassem os gigantes junto com os Chapéus de Palha. Ela e Mr. 5 perseguiram Usopp e Karoo, e quase os capturaram várias vezes. Eventualmente, no entanto, Usopp e Karoo foram capturados. Miss Valentine, em seguida, tentou a sua Crescendo Stone sobre Usopp, experimentando até quanto "peso" ele poderia conter. Mas antes que ele fosse esmagado, ele foi capaz de executar seu plano de usar uma corda embebida de óleo para Luffy para acender a escultura de cera libertando Nami, Vivi e Zoro. Pouco antes de Miss Valentine irritada conseguir concretizar Usopp por esmagamento do pescoço, Miss Valentine foi rapidamente derrotada pelas meninas. Operação da Miss Goldenweek: Reencontrar os Baroques Ela, juntamente com Mr. 5 e Miss Goldenweek, apareceram na capa de um capítulo de uma mini-série, onde os três retornaram até Little Garden para visitar seus companheiros agentes da Baroque Works na prisão, mas acabaram em uma ilha resort repleta de marinheiros. Os três mais tarde tentaram se disfarçar, mas não foram bem sucedidos e descobertos pela Capitã Hina. Enquanto Mr. 5 e Miss Goldenweek escaparam, Miss Valentine foi capturada e estava prestes a ser executada pelos marinheiros. Felizmente, Mr. 2 apareceu (disfarçado como Mr. 3 e se entregando) e desafiou Hina para uma revanche, ganhando tempo para que Mr. 5 e Miss Goldenweek pudessem resgatar Miss Valentine e escapar. Eles conseguiram fugir da prisão com muitos agentes, exceto Crocodile que se recusou a ir com eles, e Mr. 1, que ficou com Crocodile. Eles, então, começaram uma nova Spiders Cafe. Grandes Batalhas * Miss Valentine vs. Nefertari Vivi * Miss Valentine e Mr. 5 vs. Roronoa Zoro vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Miss Valentine e Mr. 5 vs. Usopp e Nefertari Vivi * Miss Valentine e Mr. 5 vs. Usopp e Karoo * Miss Valentine vs. Nefertari Vivi e Nami Diferenças no Anime e Mangá Enquanto Oda tinha dado originalmente seus olhos escuros, ela tem olhos verde fluorescente no anime. Mercadoria Video Games Aparições Jogáveis * Grand Line Dream Adventure Log Aparições Inimigas * Legend of the Rainbow Island * One Piece: Treasure Wars * Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum * Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland * Aim! The King of Berry * One Piece: Round the Land Aparições Suporte * Grand Battle! 2 * One Piece: Gear Spirit * One Piece: Dance Battle Aparições Não-Jogáveis * One Piece: Gigant Battle * One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World Curiosidades * As Colors Trap de Miss Goldenweek revelam que seu sonho era ser uma 'senhora de chocolate' ou chocolatier,One Piece Mangá - Vol. 42 Capítulo 407, artigo de capa: "Operação: Reencontrar os Baroques" Vol. 37, o sonho de Miss Valentine é revelado. o que é completamente apropriado para o seu codinome, conforme o costume de dar chocolates no Dia dos Namorados. * O nome dela, Valentine, refere-se, naturalmente, ao Dia dos Namorados. * Seu traje é decorado com imagens de limões. * Miss Valentine fez uma aparição especial pequena junto com Moodie como um personagem de fundo no filler Arco Histórico Especial. Referências Navegação do Site ca:Miss Valentine de:Miss Valentine fr:Miss Valentine it:Miss Valentine Categoria:Piratas Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens da Grand Line Categoria:Antagonistas da Saga de Alabasta Categoria:Usuários de Paramecia Categoria:Personagens do Arco Whisky Peak Categoria:Antagonistas do Arco Whisky Peak Categoria:Baroque Works